Squirrel chase/The Blizzard
(Somewhere in the snow) (A squirrel scurries through trees) (It gasps and begins to grab the pine-cone) (The pine cone breaks off and falls. The squirrel follows and comes face to face with the wolf cubs, Claudette, Runt and Stinky and Mater the tow truck, who are fast asleep. The squirrel makes to sneak off but the pups and Mater wake up. The squirrel drops the pine cone and runs off) Mater: Okay, pups, we are officially in hot pursuit. (They chase the squirrel) Claudette: And, Mater, I could sure use a meal. Stinky: Do the spin out, Claudette. (Claudette jumps over a log and spins) Claudette: Runt, all yours, little bro. (Runt tries to grab the squirrel but it keeps popping in and out of the ground) Runt: Squirrel, man. How did you know I was a gamer? (The squirrel spits at Runt then runs off with Stinky chasing him) Mater: Dadgum, that little guy's fast. Stinky: Let the future leader of the pack take a stab at this. (Stinky pounces and the squirrel get sent rolling over) Stinky: Listen, my fine furry, you're making us work way too hard for our meal. Squirrel: Now come on be nice it's the holidays yay. (Gets tripped by Claudette) Claudette: It is the holidays. So give us a tasty food basket. Squirrel: The Caribou leave and suddenly I'm chopped liver? Claudette: (grabs his tail) I'm afraid so. At least until my mom and dad find Caribou. Squirrel: I thought we were friends. Runt: Yeah, the same way you're friends with an acorn. (The pups growl) Mater: On my count of three. One two three! (The squirrel jumps) (It runs off and the chase re-ensues) Runt: Tree hugger to the rescue! (Runt climbs the tree) Squirrel: (looks at Runt) What the heck? A wolf that can climb a tree? (They continue to climb until they reach the top) My portions are small and, my meat is really tough. Look at this, I'm all fur and bones. Runt: But it all looks good when you're starving. Squirrel: (points) Oh my gosh. Look at that. A really harsh storm over there. (Runt turns while the squirrel escapes) (Clouds can be seen over some mountains) Runt: Wait a minute, that is why my parents aren't back yet. We gotta form a search party. Thomas: (off-screen) Mater! Claudette: (off-screen) Runt, what are you doing? Stinky: Are you two talking about the weather or something? Runt: Yeah we are actually. Thomas: (arrives) Mater, what has Kate told you about hunting with the pups? Both: Omegas. Mater: To not to. Runt: (coming down) I think I know why Mom and Dad are so late getting back home. Thomas: Why, Runt? Runt: Because we've been waiting so long. Budgie: Thomas, there's a huge storm in the Eastern valley. Thomas: Let's get to it. in the cave Runt: It was bad, Grandpa Winston and Grandma Eve, like really bad. Budgie: Major storm in the Eastern Valley. Percy: Runt could see it from the top of the tree. Claudette: We think Mom and Dad are trapped over there. (Winston and Eve look at each other) Stinky: We have to go and find them. As the future leader of the pack, I ask that you let me lead the rescue squad. Thomas: And we'll help. Eve: You will do no such thing. Winston, would you talk to sense into the pups? Winston: No wolf is heading into the eye of that storm. This is serious. The last time a storm like this hit, half the animal population was wiped out. Cruz Ramirez: Whoa. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts